Say, Hallo to 17
by Hikari Azayaka
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga- angka tujuh belaslah yang sempurna -empat, lima, enam- penuh liku kehidupan - tujuh dan delapan - kehancuran di depan mata - sembilan dan sepuluh - siapkah engkau menghadapinya?


**_Mimpi_**

 ** _Orang bilang, kita bebas untuk bermimpi,_**

*

 _Tersenyum dan berbahagialah_

 _Meski'ku tak disampingmu_

 _Jangan jadikan itu penghalang_

*

 ** _Bebas untuk mengejar dan menggapainya_**

*

 _Tak apa,_

 _Asal kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia_

 _Walau hanya sebatas ilusi_

*

 ** _Semustahil apa pun ia._**

*

 _Pergi dan larilah_

 _Kejar bahagia bersamanya,_

 _Walau ia bukanlah aku_

*

 ** _Cinta,_**

 ** _Orang bilang, cinta tak memandang apa pun,_**

*

 _Ruang di hati hanyalah satu,_

 _Terisi penuh oleh segala tentangmu_

 _Buanglah,_

 _Dan ganti itu dengan kenanganmu bersamanya_

*

 ** _Buta dan tuli tentang segala_**

*

 _Lupakan,_

 _Bersama dengan kenangan yang baru_

 _Dan niscaya engkau merasa ringan_

*

 ** _Sekejam apa pun realita berkata._**

*

 _Kikis,_

 _Bersama waktu yang tanpa iba_

 _Dan niscaya engkau bebas_

*

 ** _Rahasia,_**

 ** _Membelit tiap orang dengan beratnya_**

*

 _Percayalah,_

 _Mungkin inilah yang terbaik,_

 _Kau dengannya,_

 _Dan Aku tetap dengan egoku._

*

 ** _Menarik mereka dalam lubang tanpa dasar._**

*

 _Jadi,_

 _Sayang,_

 _Kita akhiri di sini saja._

*

 ** _Dalam hidup,_**

 ** _Kita punya tiga hal._**

 ** _Mimpi, Cinta, dan Rahasia,_**

 ** _Terbelit dalam jalinan benang kusut bernama takdir._**

 ** _Dapatkah engkau bertahan,_**

 ** _Di antara hiruk pikuk kekacauan?_**

.

.

.

This is

 **Say, Hallo To 17**

.

.

.

by

Hikari Azayaka

.

.

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _Not perfect, just enough_

 _I hope you understand_

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 _Dark,_

 _just like our life_

.

.

" Pagi, semua! " Sapa Haruno Sakura dengan ceria sembari melambaikan tangannya heboh pada teman sekelasnya yang serempak langsung menoleh padanya.

" Pagi, Sakura- _chan_! " Balas Namikaze Naruto tak kalah girangnya. Sedangkan yang di sapa hanya nyengir aneh sambil berjalan menghampiri bangkunya yang tepat berada di depan pemuda itu.

" Masih pagi sudah berisik, eh, jidat. " Yamanaka Ino berkata dengan pedasnya pada teman satu bangkunya itu, yang, tentu saja, hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh gadis gulali itu.

" Ehehe, kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja, pig. " Jawabnya enteng. " Pagi, Sasuke- _kun_. " sapanya kembali pada pemuda berambut emo yang duduk di belakangnya, di samping Naruto.

" Hn. " Uchiha Sasuke hanya bergumam dingin menanggapi ocehan Sakura yang hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Sebelum perhatian gadis itu teralihkan oleh sosok lain yang berdiri malu-malu di pintu kelas.

" Ah, pagi Hinata! Mencari Naruto, ya? " Tebak Sakura asal, pasalnya gadis itu memang berstatus sebagai kekasih dari si pemuda pirang yang entah bagaimana bisa menggaet gadis manis seperti Hinata Hyuuga.

" Pa-pagi, Sakura- _san_. " Balasnya gugup, sambil memutar jari-jari telunjuknya beriringan, kebiasaannya ketika gugup. Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi putih mulus, menambah kesan manis yang melekat padanya. " Bu-bukan, se-sebenarnya aku kemari karena i-ingin berbicara dengan Uchiha- _san_. " Ucapnya terbata.

" Teme? Buat apa kau berbicara dengannya, _Hime_? " Sahut Naruto bingung. Tidak biasanya Himenya meminta berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu. " Bicara apa, Teme? " Naruto mengalihkan tatapan bingungnya pada Sasuke yang dengan segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

" Hn, ayo bicara di luar. " Ajaknya mengacuhkan tatapan penghuni kelas lainnya yang sama-sama menatap heran.

" Tentang apa itu tadi? " Bahkan Shikamaru Nara si ketua kelas pemalas yang biasanya ketika bel masuk belum berbunyi seperti saat ini selalu tidur tanpa memedulikan sekitar ikut berkomentar melihat pemandangan ajaib bin aneh di depannya disusul gemuruh bisik-bisik yang diketuai oleh nona Yamanaka, sang ratu gosip.

" _Nee_ , Sakura- _chan_ , menurutmu mereka sedang membicarakan apa? " Pertanyaan Naruto sontak membangunkan Sakura yang sempat melamun menatapi pintu tadi, ah, tidak tepatnya menatapi pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang keberadaanya telah lenyap diikuti dengan kegaduhan yang tercipta di belakang.

Sakura tersenyum, berharap dapat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang memasang tampang bingung bercampur cemas, " Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto. Tapi, pasti bukan masalah besar. " sayangnya ia juga sama tak tahu menahunya. " Kuharap begitu, " Gumamnya pelan, sambil kembali menoleh menatap pintu dengan raut khawatir bersarang di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, firasatnya memburuk.

 **XoX**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Keadaan kantin tak ubahnya sama dengan keadaan pasar tradisional sekarang. Kumpulan sisiwa-siswi yang mengikuti pendidikan di _Konoha International High School_ , salah satu sekolah elit di Jepang yang rata-rata muridnya merupakan anak-anak pejabat maupun pengusaha sukses. Intinya ini sekolah untuk orang-orang berdompet tebal, dan satu-satunya jalan masuk selain karena hal itu adalah beasiswa yang diberikan olah pihak sekolah yang, pastinya, tidak diberikan dengan cuma-cuma. Mereka yang mendapatkan beasisiwa haruslah seorang yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan mempunyai segudang prestasi, singkatnya mereka harus jenius.

Jumlah siswa yang mendapat beasisiwa pun masih dapat dihitung dengan jari. Salah satunya, gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang memakai seragam khas anak kelas satu, rok coklat kotak-kotak dengan kemeja putih yang dilapisi blazer yang juga sewarna dengan roknya serta pita merah terikat rapi di kerah blusnya. Gadis yang akrab dengan panggilan Matsuri ini berjalan santai menjauhi kerumunan siswa lain yang berpusat di kantin dan malah menuju atap sambil menjinjing kotak bekalnya.

Senyumnya merekah makin lebar kala menaiki anak demi anak tangga yang membawanya makin dekat ke atap.

" Apa kau menunggu lama, Gaara- _senpai_? " Suara lembutnya mengalun merdu dalam gendang telinga pemuda berambut merah yang tengah diacak-acak oleh angin usil yang berhembus perlahan.

" Hn, tidak, " Ujarnya cepat sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sofa yang sedang didudukinya. " Kemarilah. "

Matsuri bergerak perlahan dan duduk canggung di samping kakak kelasnya itu. Jemarinya dengan lincah membuka tutup kotak bekal, bau harum tercium begitu tutupnya berhasil dibuka. Matsuri mengambil sumpit uang memang telah disediakan dan membelahnya menjadi dua. " Hari ini, aku hanya membawa telur gulung, sushi, dan onigiri. Ku-kuharap kau suka, Gaara- _senpai_. " Pipinya bersemu merah ketika mengatakan hal itu. Memang ini bukan kali pertama Matsuri memakan bekal bersama _senpai_ -nya itu. Tetapi, selalu saja semburat merah menyebalkan itu selalu muncul ketika berada di dekat pemuda panda tersebut.

Gaara membuka mulutnya, memberikan kode pada gadis itu untuk menyuapainya. Kebiasaan yang entah mulai kapan dipeliharanya. " Aaaa... "

Matsuri menelan ludah gugup, jarinya gemetaran ketika menyumpit telur gulung buatan tangan amatirnya itu. " E-enak? " Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sangat kencang bahkan rasanya jika dia tidak mengendalikannya sepersekian detik yang lalu, mungkin Gaara yang berada tepat di sampingnya dapat mendengarnya. _Oh, Tuhan kumohon jangan!_ batinnya panik.

Gaara mengecap lidahnya perlahan. Harus diakui, masakan gadis manis di sampingnya sungguh tidak main-main. _Eh, tunggu! Manis?!_ Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, sambil bergumam pelan, tapi masih dapat menjangkau telinga Matsuri. " Lumayan, "

Rasanya beban berpuluh-puluh ton yang menjatuhi pundak Matsuri telah diangkat secepat kalimat bernada datar dari bibir Gaara itu terucap. " Benarkah?! Syukurlah! Kupikir, _senpai_ tidak menyukainya, " Pekiknya girang kala menyadari usaha berjam-jamnya di dapur tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia.

Rona merah rasanya mulai menjalari pipi Gaara kala melihat senyum mematikan ala adik kelasnya itu, segera ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan, mencari objek lain yang dapat mengalihkan matanya dari wajah berbinar Matsuri. " Kau juga harus makan. "

" Eh, ta-tapi- "

" Tidak ada tapi-tapi, kau harus makan, Matsuri. " Suara tegas Gaara memotong alasan lain seorang Matsuri yang memang selalu tersedia tiap kali ia menyuruhnya ikut memakan bekal hasil jerih payahnya. _Oh, ayolah, apa ini masih bisa di sebut 'makan bersama'jika hanya dirimu sendiri yang makan?_ Tangan Gaara lekas mengambil sumpit dari tangan Matsuri dan menyumpit sepotong sushi kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Matsuri. " Makan. "

Matsuri gelagapan menanggapi perlakuan kakak kelasnya yang di luar akal sehat. Hei, ini Gaara yang sedang kita bicarakan! Walaupun masih dengan rona merah dipipi yang, dirasa makin menjadi, Matsuri memilih pasrah dan menerima makanan yang diangsurkan Gaara. " Te-terima kasih, Gaara- _senpai_. "

" Hn, " Ujar Gaara sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya yang menyebabkan rambut merah batanya bergoyang lucu. " Dan, Matsuri, " Dengan wajah polos dia menambahkan, " Aku mau makan ramen. "

 **XoX**

" Sai- _kun_! Di sini! Di sini! " Teriak Ino heboh pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam klimis yang berjarak sekitar satu meter lagi dari meja tempat mereka-Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata dan Shikamaru makan siang bersama. Berkat teriakan heboh Ino pemuda pucat yang di panggil Sai itu tidak perlu susah-susah melirik sekeliling katin yang penuh sesak ini.

" Sst, pelankan suaramu, pig! Semua orang melihat kita, tuh! " Protes Sakura yang duduk di sebelah gadis berambut pirang pucat itu, dan serta-merta menarik Ino agar kembali duduk di tempatnya setelah sempat berdiri dan melambai-lambaikan tangan pada kekasihnya yang lebih mirip mayat.

Berdecak sebal, Ino menepis tangan Sakura dan membalas tak kalah tajamnya, " Biarin! Aku'kan kangen, Sakuraaa! " Rengeknya kekanakan.

" Ino- _chan_ , kau tidak menyambutku? " Tepukan di bahu Ino sontak membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Sakura dan berbalik memeluk kekasihnya.

" Kyaaa, Sai- _kun_! Aku kangen! " Pekiknya senang, sambil menarik Sai untuk duduk di sampingnya. " Apa kau sudah makan siang? " Gelengan Sai membuat gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. " Kenapa tidak makan? Kalau begitu kau makan bagianku saja, " Tawarnya sambil menggeser nampannya ke arah Sai.

Sai menggeleng, menolak halus tawaran kekasihnya. " Tidak usah, Ino- _chan_. Kau saja yang makan. " Pintanya.

Pernyataan Sai membuat Ino semakin mengerutkan keningnya dalam, nampak jengkel atas penolakan pemuda itu. " Tidak, kau bisa sakit nanti. "

" Aku tidak apa-apa, untukmu saja. "

Ino menghela napas lelah, pacarnya itu memang selalu keras kepala. Sai pikir Ino tidak tahu kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah sarapan itu, kalau dia melewatkan makan siang juga, nanti dia bisa jatuh sakit. Apalagi minggu ini ada lomba melukis se-jepang, yang pastinya tidak ingin Sai lewatkan. " Hah, baiklah, kita berbagi saja, bagaimana? "

Sai meletakan sebelah tangannya di dagu, memasang pose seperti sedang berpikir, walaupun jawaban yang diberikan sudah pasti 'ya'. " Hmmm, tidak buruk. Suapin, ya, Ino-chan. " Sambil memasang senyum jahil, Sai menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka lebar menunggu suapan dari Ino yang masih menikmati wajah merah padamnya.

" Sa-Sai- _kun_ , " Gugup Ino yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari yang namanya dipanggil.

Sakura menghela napas dalam, rasanya ia mau bangkit dan lari ke atap untuk kabur dari adegan romantis yang disuguhakan Sai dan Ino, matanya diam-diam melirik pemuda tampan di depannya yang sedang makan dengan santainya, tidak menggubris adegan manis yang terpampang di depan matanya. _Mungkin tidak sekarang, bersabarlah Sakura_... Ucapnya dalam hati, yang walau tak terdengar oleh siapa pun, tetap saja ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah sendu pasti aneh dimata mereka yang memang benar-benar mengenal seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sedari tadi, Hinata yang memperhatikan Sakura dapat melihat raut sendu yang ditampilkan gadis yang biasanya selalu ceria itu walau hanya sekejap sebelum senyum kembali muncul di sudut-sudut bibirnya yang melengkung indah ke atas sembari kembali berceloteh ria mengomentari kemesraan Ino dan Sai dengan pedas.

" ...ta?"

" ...Nata? "

" Hinata? Ada apa? Kenapa kau cemberut begitu? " Wajah khawatir Naruto makin membuatnya kalut, namun cukup dirinya yang tahu. Perlahan, senyum kembali muncul di wajah ayunya.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_. Ayo cepat di makan bekalanya, se-sebentar lagi masuk. " Nasehatnya mencoba mengenyahkan kecemasan Naruto yang makin menjadi beberapa hari terakhir ini.

" Hum, baik _Hime_! " Ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil melahap dengan cepat isi bekal buatan hime-nya yang hanya tersisa setengahnya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, memperhatikan Naruto makan. Matanya melirik sekilas Sasuke yang ada di sebelah Naruto, di saat yang sama ketika pemuda itu juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Sesaat mata mereka terkunci, tak dapat melepaskan diri dari jerat masing-masing. Keadaan kantin bagai senyap seketika, mata kelam itu menyedot Hinata makin dalam, hampir tenggelam jika saja dia tak segera memutus kontak mereka tadi. Matanya kini beralih melihat sepasang emerald indah yang sedang berbinar penuh keceriaan, membuatnya makin merasa bersalah. Matanya menyendu, hatinya sakit bagai ditusuk beribu pisau tak kasat mata. _Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan,_ batin Hinata berkata penuh penyesalan.

Di saat yang sama, sepasang iris biru meneduhkan juga menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh tak terdeskripsikan, namun penuh kekecewaan. _Kau melakukannya lagi, Hinata,_ ucapnya dalam hati pada akhirnya.

 **XoX**

Siswi berambut coklat yang dicepol dua tengah melangkah perlahan sembari bersenandung pelan, tampaknya suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik. Tangan berlapis kulit seputih porselen itu memutar kenop pintu bercat coklat yang ditempeli plakat berbunyi ' Ruang Osis '.

Kepala gadis itu mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. Gelap, hanya itu yang dapat dilihatnya. " Neji- _kun_? " Panggilnya. " Apa kau di dalam? Aku masuk, ya. " Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam, sambil sesekali meraba-raba dalam gelap, berusaha untuk tidak menabrak apa pun.

 _GUBBRAK_...

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruangan yang menyebabkan gadis bercepol dua itu menolehkan suaranya ke arah suara tersebut terdengar paling jelas. Keningnya berkerut, sekarang ia benar-benar takut. " Ne-Neji- _kun_? Itu kau, ya? "

" Hn, " Terdengar sahutan seorang pemuda, membuat gadis itu kembali bisa bernapas lega. Itu suara kekasihnya.

" Hah, syukurlah. Ku'nyalakan lampunya, ya, gelap sekali di sini. " Keluhnya sambil lanjut meraba dinding-dinding di sekitarnya mencari sakelar lampu.

 _Tak_... Sekali tekan dan lampu kembali menyala. Sekarang gadis itu dapat bergerak lebih leluasa tanpa takut menabrak benda di sekitarnya. Di meja yang langsung terlihat begitu pintu terbuka tengah duduk seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat di ujungnya tampak berantakan, mata sewarna mutiara pemuda itu menggantung kantung mata yang menghitam akibat kurang tidur. Gadis itu memekik kecil melihat penampilan acak-acakan pemuda itu, sebelum urat kekesalan kembali muncul di wajahnya. " Apa kau lembur lagi? " Tanyanya penuh penekanan. " Apa kau lupa kau itu manusia dan bukanlah robot? Tubuhmu itu butuh istirahat, tahu, dan sebaiknya segera kau lakukan. " Nada penuh perintah itu kembali terucap dari bibirnya.

" Hn, jangan khawatir Tenten. " Balasnya singkat.

Gadis yang dipanggil Tenten tadi terdiam, senyum manis kembali terukir di wajahnya. " _Ara_ , baiklah. Tapi, apa kau sudah makan siang? Apa perlu ku- "

" Aku sudah makan siang. Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Aku mau tidur. " Singkat, padat, dan tepat sasaran, sungguh Neji sekali.

" Ah, apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu? Maaf, aku akan keluar sekarang. Ingatlah untuk makan dan lain kali jangan tidur di ruang OSIS, pulanglah sesekali. " Nasehatnya masih dengan nada cerianya sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Bukannya beranjak pergi, gadis itu-Tenten hanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu ruang OSIS seraya menghela napas lelah. " Berbohong lagi, nee, Neji. " Gumamnya pelan sambil membentuk senyum miris di wajahnya. " Apa kau tidak lelah? Ah, lebih tepatnya apa _kita_ tidak lelah? " Ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan itu, pemuda tadi masih tetap pada tempatnya, menatap datar ke arah pintu. Sebelum ia melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah meja. " Apa dia sudah pergi? " Tanya suara seorang wanita tersebut.

Neji mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut. " Hn, kau sudah bisa keluar, " Sambil membantu gadis itu bangkit dari bawah kolong meja dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan pemuda itu. Seringai tipis membuatnya nampak seksi sekaligus berbahaya. " Dan kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi tertunda. " Bisiknya sensual seraya menjilat belakang telinga wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengerling nakal, makin memancing birahi pemuda tampan itu. " Mmm, dasar nakal. " Ucapnya dengan nada yang tak kalah menggoda.

 **Xox**

 _CEKLEK_... Pintu terbuka menampilakan seorang Haruno Sakura di sana, berdiri di ambang pintu, senyum secerah matahari tersemat di bibirnya. " Aku pulang! " Teriaknya semangat sambil segera berlari dan menerjang sofa duduk di samping Matsuri yang langsung menggeser duduknya untuk memberikan Sakura tempat.

" Selamat datang. " Sambutnya datar, masih asyik dengan teh hijau di tangannya. " Tumben pulang cepat? "

Alis Sakura menekuk, hampir bersatu. " Mm, apa pulang jam sepuluh malam itu masih dianggap cepat? " Tanyanya datar. " Dan, hei! Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu?! Apa kau tidak suka aku pulang? " Tudingnya marah.

" Bukan begitu, hanya saja biasanya paling cepat kau pulang'kan saat tengah malam. " Balasnya cepat, sambil terkekeh pelan ia melanjutkan, " Kalau kau pulang cepat, hanya akan menambahku repot. "

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuatnya maju beberapa centi. " Huh, biarin! " Setelah mengatakan itu kepala merah mudanya mulai celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan makhluk lain yang seharusnya sudah pulang di jam-jam seperti sekarang. " Tenten mana? "

" Entahlah, mungkin di kamarnya. Tadi wajahnya kusut sekali ketika pulang. Mungkin ada masalah dengan Neji- _senpai_. "

Sakura terdiam, namun tak berlangsung lama karena selanjutnya kekehan gemas gadis itu kembali mengudara. " Hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara? Kalian sudah sangat dekat'kan. Kapan jadinya, nee, Matsu- _chan_? " Goda gadis itu usil.

Matsuri tak menjawab, hanya diam dan memalingkan mukanya yang sungguh sudah sangat merah, menjauhkannya dari pengelihatan Sakura. Tetapi, sayang, hal itu tak luput dari mata cemerlang si gadis musim semi yang makin ngakak mengejek wajah merona temannya. " Hehehe, aku masuk dulu ya. Dan sebaiknya kau juga, udah larut, lho. " Nasehatnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan Matsuri dan gumaman 'Ya' olehnya.

Sebelum masuk dalam kamarnya, Sakura sempat berhenti dan melirik Matsuri sekali lagi, memperhatikan gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, kemudian menghela napas berat dan bergumam, " Jangan sampai kau juga, Matsu. " Dan masuk ke kamar sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

...

TBC

A/N :

Maafkan kedurhakaan author, guys!

Belum siap satu udah nambah yang lain, repot baru tahu!

Hehe, jangan khawatir teman, author tidak suka berhutang. Apa yang sudah dimulai terlalu sayang kalau dihentikan setengah jalan. Janji deh, nggak ada namanya discontinue sama author... Semua selesai pada waktunya.

Kalo reader mau nunggu.

Hehe, semua pairing Naruto ada di sini. Udah semua belum, ya? Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan? Siapa ya? Ada yang bisa jawab? Kasi hadiah, lho~

Hehe, author aneh ya? Iya, sama kayak ceritanya absurd.

Sekian deh, author capek dan laper. Makanan di rumah apa aja? Bagi dong~ Laper nih...

Salam

Aza-chan_


End file.
